Bleach: The Rise of a Captain
by Asanc
Summary: A Bleach Fanfiction. A story about the adventure, challenges, and rise of a new captain in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. The tale of Assan Masayuki. Please show your support by reading and reviewing. Any advise or reccomendations will be appreciated.
1. Prologue: The Wayward Child

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing a Fan Fiction story, so please refrain from posting vulgar reviews. However, I will enjoy reading reviews from those of you kind enough to offer advice and/or opinion. Also, it is recommended that you have fundamental knowledge on Bleach. I will also put in a strong effort to post regularly on Fanfiction and Wattpad while I also refine my ideas. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. All characters and actual story are owned by Tite Kubo. With the exemption of characters that are unfamiliar with Bleach.**

**The Rise of a Captain**

**Prologue: The Wayward Child**

**I was a lonely, hungry, and desperate boy in Soul Society's Rukon District. I spent fourteen years living in a rundown shack along with 5 adults and a handful of children, none of whom I considered family or the least bit caring. I scratched a living prowling the streets and alleys for anything of value, and/or anything edible. It was on one of these excursions that I experienced my first Hollow attack.**

**I had been wandering through the outskirts of the Rukon District, desperate to find food for my withering existence when a chorus of disembodied screams caught my attention. I looked to my right to find a throng of villagers running past me. There, amid the fleeing villagers, was the grotesque form of a monster.**

**A Hollow.**

**The white masked creature, clad in a black, ominous skin, made quick work of any unlucky enough to be caught within it's reach. It then turned it's mortified mask toward a group of villagers, scrambling into a nearby shack, before charging a Cero. **

**The wave of spiritual pressure and destruction that ensued still follows me to this day. **

**The blast's concussion propelled me toward the decaying wood of a wall, fifteen feet back from where I had stood horrified. My breathing had become labored and I found it hard to keep my eyes open as the behemoth made its' rounds through heaps of wood; searching for prey. **

**I lay there speechless and immobile, afraid of what might happen if the beast caught whiff of me.**

**As if in response to my fear, the Hollow swiveled its head toward my direction, and then, after a few painfully long seconds, focused its scrutiny and hunger on me.**

**Most of the remaining villagers found it ample moment to make their break to safety, not one protesting to use me as a scapegoat. This was the moment I tasted despair. This was moment that changed my worthless existence.**

**In pure instinct, I had raised my hands in an attempt to ward off the approaching Hollow. And, much to my surprise, discharged a massive burst of Spirit Particles. My thin arms could barley withstand the blow back of the shot, let alone the aged wood behind me. **

**I was thrown back, painfully, for the second time that day, through the wall and into a pile, where I laid dumbfounded at my actions.**

**The miraculous shot of Spirit Particles had torn through the top right section of the Hollows mask. Temporarily stunned, it assessed the situation. Not enough to kill, the shot had left it scarred. A reminder, had the beast not dodged, the results would have been more "final".**

**With that last fleeting ray of hope went the chances of my survival. Fourteen years spent scavenging and clinging to life, gone, ended by the savage hunger of a furious Hollow. My existence wiped away before I experienced anything, and without a single loved one to remember me by. I was alone.**

**The Hollow roared its triumph, and resumed its march toward me, but this time more cautiously. Wary of any surprises from this runt little boy, as it traversed the debris. But the thing need not worry, for that boy was out of such fantasies, and, more importantly, Spirit Power.**

**I had by then resigned myself to die on top of that pile of splintered wood; I closed my eyes. That's when I felt the arrival of a new spiritual pressure.**

**A Soul Reaper.**

**I remember opening my eyes to find a man wearing the black kimono of a Soul Reaper and the white haori of a captain. The Soul Reaper looked threatening, but the Hollow still won out in that category. The Hollow took but 2 seconds to weigh in its new foe before lunging in with its huge claws.**

**The blow struck air, before the figure materialized behind the head of the hollow in midair. My Eyes could do little to keep up with the swift cut that followed. The only things I saw clearly were the man sheathing his zanpakuto in its scabbard, back on the ground, and the diagonal opening in the Hollows mask as it disintegrated behind the back of the Soul Reaper. **

**It was at this time that I gave my rescuer a more memorable examination. The Soul Reaper's hair fell down to his shoulders, and he wore intricate hair pierces (that I later learned are called kenseikan). Though, all that flamboyant wear was strange to me at the time, what was even stranger were the man's eyes. His eyes had something in them that had always eluded me that I wanted, a purpose.**

**I quietly hid myself behind a piece of wall and hoped the man, that I later learned was named Byakuya Kuchiki, didn't catch on to my presence. Luckily, my small frame and my exhausted Spiritual Power made for a hard find, at the time.**

**Then, when more Soul Reapers, wearing only black kimonos, came to search the area for survivors, I snuck away. I left the terrible scene and new figures behind, but I took with me something that followed me for the years to come. I took a new found purpose, to survive and become strong like that mysterious man. **

**I, Assan Masayuki, wanted to become a Captain. **


	2. Chapter 1: The Ceremony

**Author's Note: This is very encouraging to me to see my ideas come to life. Please review to gauge my story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. All characters and actual story are owned by Tite Kubo. With the exemption of characters that are unfamiliar with Bleach.**

**The Rise of a Captain**

**Chapter 1: The Ceremony **

**It's been sixty-three years since my encounter with the Hollow and the Soul Reaper. In that time, I survived the Rukon District, and went on to graduate from the Soul Reaper Academy, in only three years. Subsequently, I realized a short time after my entry in the Academy that I had above-average Spirit Power. **

**I remember thinking; why are the students exhausted if we just used a few Kido spells? Why are they always tired after a handful of combat drills? Why can I keep going when the others can't? These questions culminated when I took in account that I consistently performed more effectively at anything requiring Spirit Power than any of my instructors could. It soon became evident that I wasn't just unusual, but stronger than everyone else around me, student or instructor. I then made it a point to disguise my Spiritual Pressure to keep the idea that I was getting ahead by talent rather than merit away. I wanted to earn my way to my goals, not be given a ride to them. That's what life in the Rukon District taught me. That's how I survived.**

**Now, I thought, I've come a long way since then. I was assigned a position in Captain Ukitake's Squad Thirteen, after graduating, and then worked my way up to a fifth seat. Afterward, I labored feverously to release my Bankai, an arduous task that took a full two years to realize. However, it took a fraction of that time for Captain Ukitake to get word of my accomplishment, conference with me, and then give his recommendation for the remaining Captain's seat of Squad five.**

**Here I was, in the waiting room leading into the Captains' Assembly Hall, reflecting over past events, when a member of the Messenger Corps entered the room to usher me in. "Fifth Seat Masayuki, the Captains request your presence inside." He recited. **

"**Of course," I responded. **

**I anxiously followed the messenger through the large, prevailing doors of the Captain's Assembly Hall, from which he emerged from, and found myself in the company of Captain-Commander Yamamoto, Captain Ukitake, and Captain Unohana. The Captain-Commander was at the base of the three sitting cross-legged on top of his platform with both Captains to either side of him, below. I hesitantly bowed just in time to catch the sound of the doors slamming behind me, effectively leaving me in the oppressive atmosphere of the three.**

**The Captain-Commander began, "Fifth Seat Assan Masayuki, take a seat." He then gestured to a spot at the hub of the three. I obeyed. "You have undergone the Captains' Exam, and passed. You have also demonstrated your ability to use Bankai in witness of Captain Unohana, and Captain Ukitake, along with myself." I inwardly moaned at what I knew was to follow. "As per is required, you must now incant the Captain's Oath."**

**I recited the oath, just as I had done for the umpteenth time in my privacy, and hoped that it was all in accordance with my judge. Finished, I held my breath as the Captain-Commander assessed me thoroughly, before making his decision.**

"**Very well, Fifth Seat Assan Masayuki, I have deemed you suitable to carry the mantle of Captain. You have impressed your peers, and, more importantly, your superiors with your conviction and performance." He pulled a wooden box from under his cloak and presented it to me. "May you accomplish even more, Captain Assan Masayuki, and bring honor to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, in the process. Well done. This ceremony is herby dismissed!" With that, the Captain-Commander, got up, and took his leave.**

**I stood up wordlessly, gazing at the wooden box in my hands; still unable to process what had just taken place. However, a slap to my back woke me up from my daze.**

"**Cheer up, Captain Masayuki; being a Captain isn't that bad." Captain Ukitake said through a smile. "You get extra benefits and a raise in your pay. That's enough to brighten the day for most people." He finished with a good-hearted laugh. **

"**Oh, Forgive me. I forgot that I wasn't alone. I just can't get over that fact that I'm a captain now. It's very…surreal." I retorted a little shame faced for my behavior.**

"**No need to fret Captain, we all went through the same thing one way or the other when we became captains. It's just amusing seeing it happen to someone else again," Captain Unohana piped in, suppressing a few giggles of her own. "Though, Captain Ukitake wasn't as discreet about it as you were. I had never seen someone's face go red like his. You almost thought his head was going to pop, with all that blood. Isn't that right Captain Ukitake?"**

**This left Captain Ukitake stumbling for words. He quickly regained his composure, and embarrassment, before gently tugging on Captain Unohana's sleeve with him toward the door. "Well enough of this chatter, we really must get going, we wouldn't want to keep you away from your squad now would we?" He said in a rush, clearly avoiding her question. "Good Luck," and with that, both of them left the Assembly Hall.**

**Now, left to my own devices, I opened the box, still waiting in my hands, and took out the white Captains'**** Haori from inside of it. I ceremoniously dawned the Haori over my black kimono, and then took a moment to get a feel of it. Today, I thought, I achieved something long in the making. I was a captain now, and it felt great! It was time to go meet my squad.**

**With a smile, I exited the room and then traced my way out of Squad Ones' Headquarters. Outside, I eagerly Flash Stepped toward the barracks of Squad five, hoping to meet my subordinates as soon as possible. The scene of a captain rushing anywhere, of course, caused a few inquiring looks from the Soul Reapers I passed. Nonetheless, I made it in front of the barracks without incident. Taking a deep breath, and along with it the evening air, I pulled open the heavy doors of the barracks, but what I saw inside soon made me wish I hadn't… **


	3. Chapter 2: Squad Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. All characters and actual story are owned by Tite Kubo. With the exemption of characters that are unfamiliar with Bleach.**

**The Rise of a Captain**

**Chapter 2: Squad Five**

**Taking a deep breath, and along with it the evening air, I pulled open the heavy doors of the barracks, but what I saw inside soon made me wish I hadn't… **

**There was panic in the center of the barracks' cluttered court yard. Two Soul Reapers were trading blows, hurting themselves and the courtyard with them. There was an eager crowd of spectators watching intently. As this was all taking place, a petite girl, with a badge on her shoulder, continued to yell her protest at the assembly, but to no avail. **

**I was shocked for a moment, taking it all in, before I regained my composure, and started walking toward the mass of Soul Reapers. None took notice of my arrival, as I came down the small set of stairs and onto the lawn of the courtyard, except for the now silent girl, that I surmised was the lieutenant. She had just happened to look back when I entered, and now, stared solemnly at me. She was a sorry sight, with evidence of concern and depression on her face, but I would still have to perform my duty as captain and reprimand her for the lack of restraint on the squad.**

**By the time I reached the outskirts of the crowd, the fight was close to its climax. Both men were drenched in sweat, with a few cuts scattered across their bodies. Enough, I thought, their disgrace wouldn't go unnoticed. I stretched my left arm out, toward them, and channeled a small amount of Spirit Power into my palm. **

"**Hado One: Sho," I shouted! The spell ushered in a gust of force that propelled most of the crowd, a few feet away from where they had gathered. **

**Everyone lay where they had landed, groaning their discomfort. Good, I thought, let them reap what they sowed. **

"**Stand up, all of you," I barked, a few seconds later! Some were hesitant at first to comply, but fear of another Hado spell soon dispersed any notion of disobedience. **

**After everyone was up, I gestured for the lieutenant to join them. She complied.**

**Again I thought to myself, you knew this wasn't going to be easy. **

**I took a moment to collect my thoughts before addressing them. "What's the meaning of this mess?"**

**One of the two men, who had been in the process of hacking at the other man not one minute ago, shifted nervously before answering, "Sir, the thing is that Tomiko," he pointed at the bloody man beside him, "insulted my clans honor by…"**

**I cut him off, "I don't care if he spit on your mother's face! Take your arguments outside the** **Seireitei**** and settle it there, not in my barracks!" No one in the squad missed the use of "my" in the rebuke. "Since you both insisted on giving each other a bloody nose, expect latrine duty for the next three months!" This, predictably, caused both men to start raising their objections, so I casually Flash Stepped between them, got hold of both their heads, and slammed them together. They both slumped unconscious onto the grass. If anyone had thought of also raising complaint, they were now as surprised and quiet as everyone else in the squad.**

**I allowed the shock to linger, before I made my point. "Now that I have everyone's attention, I want to inform all of you that as of today, I am now the acting Captain of Squad Five, Assan Masayuki." That brought on the gasps and stares, in waves. I continued, "Since we're all acquainted now, as Captain, I order all of you to clean up the area and then get back to your duties, immediately!" To my satisfaction, no one hesitated this time as they went to their assigned areas. Everyone except the lieutenant, that is.**

**She stood her ground, still watching me. I walked in front of her and asked, "Is there any reason why my new lieutenant lost control of the squad?" **

**She expected this and replied, "I'm sorry Captain, ever since Captain Shiniji Hiraku got reassigned, I been a little overwhelmed with the squad." **

"**A little?" I pointed toward the two unconscious figures on the ground, and said, "That doesn't look like a little." **

**At this, she lowered her eyes and in a softer voice said, "I'm sorry Captain, it's my fault, all of it. I'm not fit to act as lieutenant, I…"**

"**That's enough lieutenant," I interrupted, "I won't have you feel sorry for yourself, when you can still own up for your mistake" I put my hand on her shoulder. "If you want to redeem yourself then go over everyone's progress and make sure the barracks gets tidied up. Understood, lieutenant…" **

"**Momo Hinamori," she finished. A smile had formed on her face. "Thank you Captain Masayuki, I won't fail you sir.**

"**Well Lieutenant Hinamori, I hope not. Better hop to it then," I added. **

**With that, she left to tackle the task at hand. This left me alone to wander around my new barracks. And put some distance between me and the hushed voices around me.**

**A few hours later, I was pleased to see everything in order and squad members milling about to their tenants. I also inwardly gleamed at the mental map I had made in my stroll. That would be useful later on. **

**I decided, after a tiring day, to report to my new quarters. I found my way, quite easily, and entered expectantly. All my possessions had already been moved to the room before hand, so it was left to me to put them in their places. I finished the chore quickly, but not before finding a mirror. I held it up, and took a minute to look myself over. I couldn't help but notice how different I looked now with the Captain's Haori. My dark-brown hair and stoic expression along with my sturdy build were familiar enough, but coupled with my new attire, I felt completely new. I had then, put down the mirror and sank in my bed, exhausted. Weary, I managed to think, today wasn't so bad, before falling asleep.**


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble Brewing

**Author's Note: I want to thank those of you who commented on my story for their words of encouragement; it means much to hear from you. That is why I promote anyone who reads the selection to give their opinion and/or support. That is how I gauge my writings. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. All characters and actual story are owned by Tite Kubo. With the exemption of characters that are unfamiliar with Bleach.**

**The Rise of a Captain**

**Chapter 3: Trouble Brewing **

**Two weeks later, I had gradually adjusted to my duties as Captain, and learned to cope with the subsequent stresses of the job. Although, I did have to knock a few more heads together to get my points across. **

**Today, I was training with several members of my squad, while also getting an idea of their combat ability. Which, I might add, beat doing paperwork any day.**

**Sparks flew as I parried another strike from Third Seat Floren Mamoru's zanpakuto. He was improving, but he still made the same mistake of repeatedly attacking head on, instead of mixing in faints and Kido. I was patient with Floren for the first half of our sparing match, but after noticing a lack of variety from him, I began to avoid his advances altogether.**

**My Third Seat, ignorant to this tactic, kept at the same rhythm of sword combinations. Until, he finally fell on his hands and knees, drained of vigor, covered in sweat and breathing heavily.**

"**Floren, your skill with a zanpakuto is excellent, but if an opponent can predict what your next move will be, then no amount of dexterity can save you from their well planned counter." I advised, sheathing my zanpakuto.**

**He took a few labored breaths before he said, "Thank you, Captain, I'll try to be a little less predictable, from now on. I enjoyed our match."**

"**Likewise, Floren, and maybe the next time we spare, you might actually make me sweat a bit." I added, lightheartedly, before helping him to his feet.**

"**I see a drop right now, Captain," He said with a grin, pointing at the moisture on my forehead. "Looks like I gave you more trouble than you thought."**

**I chuckled, "The heat had more to do with the sweat than you did." I gave him a pat on the back before walking away. "Better luck next time."**

**Taking a break from all my subordinates, I stood back studying the matches still going on in the training area. These men were sloppy, at first, but after a handful of days training with me, the mark on their performance was evident. I smiled to myself at having played a part in their progress, as the sounds of blades hitting blades filled the air.**

**From the corner of my eye, I could see Lieutenant Hinamori walking towards me. The lieutenant had conducted herself amiably after our first encounter, and since then, has done a remarkable job helping me lead the squad. Though, along with her success, I felt a certain uneasiness about her that I just couldn't place. **

**When she I arrived, I turned and greeted, "Hello Hinamori, do you have anything to report?"**

"**Yes Captain, I just received a Hell Butterfly caring a summons for you to report to a Captains' Meeting in two hours," she answered.**

**A Captains' Meeting, I thought? Why I are they calling one all of sudden? I took a break from my pondering and told the lieutenant, "Alright, Hinamori, if we go now, we should make it to Squad Ones' Headquarters in time for the meeting." **

"**Yes Captain," she added, "but what about the training exercises?"**

"**I almost forgot, thank you lieutenant," I said to her. I looked back and scanned for my Third Seat. I quickly found him, watching a fight, before bellowing, "Floren take charge of the training while the lieutenant and I are out."**

**Surprised, he turned around and yelled, "Understood Captain, I'll make sure these fools stay in line." **

**Satisfied that the men were in good hands, we walked out of the Training Area and then navigated our way through the rest of the barracks. Outside, we sauntered past the mandatory bows of a few Soul Reapers, along the way, and, after a lot of walking, made it to Squad Ones' Headquarters. The two sentries gave their nods as they opened the doors for us into the building. After we sped up our pace, it didn't take us long to get to the waiting room of the Captains' Assembly Hall.**

**The memories of my last visit came flooding in, and I took a moment to settle my thoughts. I heard voices coming from the room. Realizing that the meeting was beginning, I ordered my lieutenant to wait in the Lieutenants' Assembly Room until it was over. I then hastily opened the familiar doors of the assembly room and entered.**

**There, seated in two rows of either side of the room, were the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Twelve heads turned to meet my arrival. I closed the doors behind me, and cautiously walked toward the Captain-Commander, at the front of the assembly, before bowing. **

"**This is the new Captain of Squad Five, I was enlightening everyone about," he informed after I finished bowing. "Please introduce yourself, Captain, to all present here."**

**I turned and cast my gaze around the room while I said, "My name is Captain Assan Masayuki, and I look forward to working alongside all of you. Hopefully, I'll also get to know all of you better in the future." Finished, and still under scrutiny, I went over and took my spot next to a smiling Captain Ukitake.**

"**You did well," he whispered to me, right before I noticed a few smiles in the row in front of me along with the calculating stares of others.**

**I could sense the tension in the room, as I sat, returning some of those stares. The heavy Spiritual Pressure surrounding us was also adding to the discomfort.**

**The Captain-Commander began again, "Introductions aside, Captain Masayuki is not why I have called this meeting." Everyone's attention was now fixated on Yamamoto. "I have called all of you Captains together to address the string of disappearances in Sector Two Hundred and Three of the Rukon District."**

"**Ah, so the rumors are true," went the inquisitive voice of Captain Mayuri. "I imagined they were just the drunken stories of some Ryoka."**

"**As did most of our Intelligence," the Captain Commander continued, "but to put all these occurrences to rest, they sent a detachment of Soul Reapers to investigate, three of those men were seated officers." He paused for a moment. "Not one has returned since their departure a week ago. A squad from the Kido Corps was then sent three days ago to try to detect traces of their Spiritual Pressure; we have lost contact with them as well."**

**The room was silent as the Captains analyzed the scenario. Captain Hitsugaya was the first to break the silence, "I am to assume that our next course of action is to send out a Captain?"**

"**You would be correct in that premise, Captain Hitsugaya, if the Sector in question was not so large," The Captain-Commander replied. "Whatever caused all these disappearances has made a home in an extensively large area, of the Rukon District. Sending only one Captain would require days of continuous searching on their part, but the combined effort of two Captains, along with a detail of Soul Reapers, would save a great deal of time. That is why I require two Captains to take up the charge."**

**Seeing an opportunity to prove myself, I raised my voice, "Captain-Commander, I ask that you allow me to undertake this mission." I surprised a few of the Captains with my outburst, but still managed to stake an appraisal from Yamamoto. Holding my breath, I waited as the Captain-Commander deliberated in his mind.**

"**Very well, Captain Masayuki, you may embark on this assignment," came his gruff response.**

**Captain Komamura was about to speak up before Captain Hitsugaya interrupted, "then allow me, Captain-Commander, to occupy the last vacancy in the mission."**

**Some rogue idea stopped Captain Komamura from raising his opposition; he seemed to comprehend Toshiro's position on the matter. Something I couldn't guess.**

**Yamamoto seemed to peer straight into the motives of Hitsugaya before confirming, "As it should be, Captain Hitsugaya, I allow you leave as well." He took in the audience before him and finished, "Now that both Captains have been selected, I expect them out by tomorrow morning, so as to prepare themselves and the accompanying Soul Reapers by then. Now that the matter has been decided, I hereby conclude this Captains' Meeting," He struck his staff against the wooden floor boards, to confirm this, and then retreated out of the room.**

**Later, I had a chance to greet Captains Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Hirako, as the other Captains milled out of the room without a word. I made it a point to talk with Captain Shinji Hiraku, especially, since he might have some information concerning my Squad. Apparently, he did not. He told me that he spent very little time with Squad Five before replacing Rojuro Otoribashi as Captain of Squad Three, so there wasn't much to gain from him. Captain Kyoraku was another case entirely. He portrayed a laid back and carefree attitude, but underneath that façade, I could feel a deeper persona. **

**I decided not to delve deep in conversation with the three, since I still had priorities to accomplish before the day was out. I said my goodbyes, met up with Lieutenant Hinamori in the waiting room, and subsequently made the trek back to my Headquarters. **

**Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.**


	5. Chapter 4: Mysterious Foes

**Author's Note: I procrastinated adding another chapter for some time, so to make up for that, I will continue in my updates. I will try to update if and when I can from now on. As I mentioned in previous chapters, any constructive criticism, attitudes on the story, or reviews will be appreciated. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. All characters and actual story are owned by Tite Kubo. With the exemption of characters that are unfamiliar with Bleach.**

**The Rise of a Captain**

**Chapter 4: Mysterious Foes **

**It was a cheerless afternoon, combing through the deserted shacks and wrecked houses of Sector 203. The Sun persisted on hiding behind a screen of ominous, black clouds. Foreboding, my entourage, consisting of my Lieutenant, Third Seat, Fourth Seat and Fifth Seat, moved into the cover of a veranda to hold off the impending rain.**

**Captain Hitsugaya, along with his lieutenant and Third Seat, were tasked with searching the farm area of the Sector. The young captain, I noticed, had avoided me since the Captains' Meeting yesterday. He even left an hour before my team was ready to leave, in the morning. Strangely, Hinamori looked relieved when I mentioned we'd be traveling alone.**

**In the middle of my thoughts, the rain decided to make its appearance. I scanned the buildings around me I jogged to the veranda and joined the grinning faces of my squad.**

"**You look a little soggy there Captain," Floren said muffling a laugh. "If you wanted a bath so badly, you could have waited until we got back to the barracks." My Fourth and Fifth Seats giggled.**

"**Funny Floren, maybe you can point out the obvious while you're in the rain." I pointed to heavy downfall outside the roof. "We can't let a little water get in the way of our mission now, go."**

**My Third Seat choked on his laugh. "Wait but I…"**

**I said a little sterner, "GO." Feeling upset, Floren hesitated before embarking into the rain. Again I heard more of that familiar snickering from behind me. Without even looking back I ordered, "Fourth Seat Daniel and Fifth Seat Bethsirem, you two can go share your funny joke with Floren in the rain."**

"**Damn it," they both echoed before running after Floren.**

**I was now left alone with my lieutenant, and I had time to assess the situation. We had searched a few hours before the rain set in. For the most part, the Sector was abandoned, but that only made the eerie feeling coming from it that more intense. We hadn't found any bodies, or any residual spirit energy from the missing soul reapers. Everything about this place was very strange, and even with Captain Hitsugaya's help we were still very far from making headway.**

"**Are you alright Captain?" Hinamori's voice brought me out of my train of thought. **

"**Yeah, I was just thinking." The rain drummed in the background; I looked down at my lieutenant's face. "You think Hitsugaya had any luck on his end?"**

**She hesitated a second, at the mention of his name, before answering, "He would have raised his spiritual pressure if he found something." She looked down and muttered, "Besides, we're doing fine on our own, we probably don't even need his help."**

**I looked at her questioningly. "We might be doing fine now, lieutenant, but if we run into any trouble, I'll feel a great deal safer with a captain at our back."**

"**He might surprise you if you turn your back to him, sir," she mumbled with a far-off look in her eyes.**

"**What's that supposed to…?" I stopped short of my question as I felt Hitsugaya's Spiritual Pressure spike up in the distance. I turned in the direction of the source and tried to feel out what was happening there. I concentrated; I could feel Hitsugaya's Spiritual Pressure along with his lieutenants, Rangiku Matsumoto, but I could barely make out his Third Seats. I caught the pressure of two other assailants. **

**Hinamori clenched her fists with concern on her face. She said with a hint of strain in her voice, "Captain"…**

"**I know Lieutenant." My hand wandered to my sword's hilt. "Let's move."**

**Hitsugaya's team wasn't too far away from our location, but it would take a few minutes to reach them, even at full speed. Not letting another second go by, we anxiously flash stepped into the rain. I had to slow down a few times, along the hazy multitude of shacks and trees, for Hinamori to catch up. By the time we made it to the ill kept, weed infested rice paddy field, she was fighting to catch her breath. **

**At the center of the field, I spotted Captain Hitsugaya, zanpakuto in both hands, facing two, ominous figures. Lieutenant Matsumoto was, drenched in water, a few meters behind the captain, kneeling down next to a blood covered man that I assumed was their Third Seat. I could see her grimacing as she applied bandages to his mangled shoulder. **

"**Hinamori," I gestured to the furtively working Matsumoto, and instructed, "give her a hand." She nodded before running to Matsumoto side. **

**I walked to where Hitsugaya stood making his stand against the figures; my hand was still on the hilt of my sheathed sword. Beside him, I finally took a better look at the strangers. The woman on the left wore a white, high collared coat that ran all the way down to her ankles, and a head of dull, red hair cropped evenly around her neck. Her face was a mask of benign composure; every move she made seemed to compliment her calculating attitude. The shaggy-haired man, on the right, wore a matching coat, and a looser cap on his emotions along with fragments of what appeared to be a mask around his ear. His grin was one of pure anticipation as his hands coiled and uncoiled eagerly around the hilt of his blood stained sword.**

**Hitsugaya's gaze never wavered from the Two. "They caught us by surprise when we were trying to find cover from the rain." His forehead wrinkled as he searched his memories. "My Third Seat never saw that man's sword coming down. After he fell, that man took a few swings at me before the woman called him back." He Hesitated. "Both of them are arrancar."**

**I tensed at his claim. At the time of the Winter War, I was still a seated member in Ukitake's squad. When the captains and their lieutenants were sent out to fight the battles, the rest of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad members were ordered to stay behind and defend the Seireitei. Shunning any chance I had of meeting an arrancar and learning their capabilities. **

**Hitsugaya continued, "Be careful Masayuki, that man's strength is moderate at best compared to the Espada, but I can barely detect that woman's spiritual pressure. She must be suppressing it." **

"**I noticed." I remembered the lieutenants behind us and hoped they had enough sense to retreat with the injured when the fighting starts. I also wished the three men I sent out registered the commotion here and would hurry to support us. I might have been too hasty sending them out like that.**

"**I hope the two of you enjoyed your conversation, because you won't leave this place with your lives, right my lady," yelled the man? He was answered with silence from his partner. I felt chills, as her icy demeanor focused on me. **

"**My lad…"**

"**We're leaving, Gonzalo," she interrupted.**

"**B-But why, isn't this what we wanted, my lady," Gonzalo said clearly agitated? **

"**Things have changed. What we wanted was for the Court Guard Squads to send one captain, not two." Her gaze moved between Hitsugaya and me. "At best, we expected them to send a captain along with a handful of seated members, but as it is, the mission's scrubbed."**

"**All that damned waiting and killing was for nothing then," Gonzalo said fuming, "we can't go back to His Majesty empty handed, my lady."**

"**You won't be getting back at all if you continue beleaguering me with your tantrum." Her voice was lined with cool threat.**

"**Both of you aren't going anywhere!" Hitsugaya let loose a rush of Spirit Power. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" The rain droplets around him froze before shattering against the ground. I took a step back as ice erupted from his sword in the form of a dragon. He swiped his blade in the air, launching the raging ice dragon toward the pair. **

**The ice dragon swirled in the air before cascading down upon the two, creating an island of ice in the field. Crops and weeds alike froze in the downpour of rain and snow. **

**I knew Hitsugaya had an extraordinary Zanpakuto, but the display of ice still astonished me. "I think you over did it Hitsugaya," I said as I shook a thin layer of frost off my shoulders. **

"**Ah, and I thought you guys might actually need our help," uttered a tired but familiar voice from behind. I looked back and saw the trio of soul reapers I sent out earlier, albeit wet and breathing heavily. Floren took another long breath, and continued, "I didn't think we'd get here in time for the show," he whistled at the newly formed ice structure, "but I've been wrong before."**

"**I can see that." I turned to face Hitsugaya who was assessing the scene with a look of apprehension on his face. "What's the matter?"**

**His breathing was faster than I remembered and if it wasn't for all the rain, I wouldn't be too surprised if he was sweating as well. He muttered, "That was too easy. I fought against the Espada before, and that woman felt like she was cut from the same cloth as them. The man I can understand, but not her." He paused then said, "It's not over."**

**That's when I heard the ice shattering. I spun around only to be harassed by a blinding red light. It was almost like Déjà vu. Almost. I shot my arm out and ushered, "Hado Eighty-One: Danku!" I met the incoming cero with wall of light. I strained to hold the barrier, against the on-slaughter of destruction slamming into the shield, until it slowly ceased, leaving me panting.**

**There was a trail of upturned, smoldering soil in our wake, leading from a knoll of broken ice, where the two arrancar stood, both unscathed, and unfazed by Hitsugaya's attack.**

"**That was a close one captain," Bethsirem said behind me, stunned, "I thought we were dead for sure." He perceptively took a few steps back. "Damn." **

"**Impressive, there aren't many who can stop one of my ceros," her calm tone evident even after such an assault. She turned around, masked by the sloth of steam coming from the trench, and began to walk clear of the scattered ice. "His Majesty warrants some news on our assignment." Without turning, she ordered, "Hurry up Gonzalo, or I'll leave you here to sulk with your wounds."**

**Bleeding from a few cuts on his body and in displeasure, Gonzalo muttered, "Just when things were getting fun." He turned to follow his comrade. "I'm coming."**

"**Stop," Hitsugaya and I chorused! He raised his sword, preparing another attack, while I concentrated my spirit power for another Hado spell. Before we could hit them with our retaliation, the woman snapped her fingers, causing a black tear to form in the front of them. She turned, met our determination with an air of ease, and walked into the tear with her partner, effectively disappearing from our cross-airs. **

**The tear closed and they were gone…**


	6. Chapter 5: Just Another Day

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone for their patience and support. Again, I urge that if you find my story pleasant, or in some way, shape, or form, good, to please leave a comment or review. Remember, I take encouragement and pleasure hearing from you. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. All characters and actual story are owned by Tite Kubo. With the exemption of characters that are unfamiliar with Bleach.**

**The Rise of a Captain**

**Chapter 5: Just Another Day**

**The door creaked open, disturbing the calm air. The soft padding of footsteps moved closer. "Captain," came a cautious voice?**

**I reluctantly lifted my head, yawning as my dreary eyes adjusted to the bright light filtering through the wooden shutters. I pulled my arms from the piles of papers on my desk and stretched, taking in a pleasant aroma. Settled, I noticed a mug of coffee near the edge of my desk and an upset looking Hinamori next to it.**

**Rubbing my eyes, I murmured, "Hello lieutenant, what time is it?"**

"**It's afternoon, Captain." She took a deep breath. "You slept in your office again, didn't you?" **

"**Yeah, I had to get all that work done one way or another." I gestured toward the steaming mug. "That coffee wouldn't happen to be for me, would it?"**

"**Of course, I thought you could use it." She took hold of the cup and handed it to me. **

**I took a welcome sip of the warm, bitter drink. "Thank you lieutenant, I needed this."**

"**You're welcome, Captain." She walked to the window and opened the shutters, letting the midday sun through. "I'm surprised you could get anything done in all this gloom."**

"**Well, it helps keep me on track when I don't know what time it is." I quickly stood up, mug in hand, and began making my way to the door, leaving stacks of unfinished documents behind. "Come on lieutenant, I haven't made my rounds through barracks in over two days, and I can thank putting off my paperwork for that."**

"**Yes Captain." She closed the door behind us then fell in step at my side. **

**We walked down the hallway, enjoying the morning breeze coming in through the line of open windows along the wall. I drank another sip from my mug, and asked the lieutenant as we turned right into another hallway, on the squad's wellbeing. **

"**Everything's in order, Captain, except… a few members got drunk yesterday night on duty." I noticed a frown pull at the corner of her mouth.**

"**I assume you handled it appropriately?" I couldn't help but be curious.**

**She replied, "Yes and no, Captain."**

**Now I was interested. "Explain Hinamori."**

**She muffled a cough, "Well, Floren had the night guard last night, so when he stumbled upon the drunkards sleeping near the steps of the courtyard with bottles of sake littering the grass…"**

**I braced myself and asked, "Did anybody die?" We turned left through another corridor.**

"**Um, well, not exactly," she mumbled, fumbling with her hands in front of her.**

**I tried to imagine a scenario that didn't involve injury or destruction when it came down with Floren and his headstrong nature, and couldn't. I soon gave up. "What did he do this time?"**

**We stopped in front of the entrance leading into the courtyard. "It's better if you see for yourself, Captain." She opened the door, and I dropped my mug. It mirrored my mood as it shattered against the tile. **

**The covered patio, in front of us, was coated in blood, glass and sake, and an odd colored liquid that I was in no hurry to name. There was a head shaped crater in the wall, and a tattered robe hanging on the wood railing. A few of the boards from the stairs were collapsed along with a splintered section of the roof.**

**I fumed, "How is this any better, lieutenant?"**

**She said nothing.**

"**Where are the drunkards?" I ignored the bows of the subordinates cleaning a fraction of the destruction, and focused on the lieutenant.**

**She hesitated under my scrutiny, "In the Squad Four Infirmary." **

**I allowed my anger a few seconds to boil over, before continuing, "Where is my productive Third Seat then?"**

"**He's in the Training Yard, sir." She seemed to bolster her confidence, and said, "I take full responsibility for what happened, Captain."**

**Calmed, I remembered the detail of Soul Reapers sweeping and mopping the mess around us, and who really deserved the lecture. "It's not your fault lieutenant, just make sure everything gets sorted out and repaired."**

"**Yes Captain." **

**I told everyone to continue on with their tasks before embarking toward the Training Field.**

**Paperwork didn't seem like such a bad thing anymore compared with this.**

**A short march later, I arrived in front of a set of arching, wooden frames, signifying the entrance into the Training Field. Targets and life size dummies rose from the gravel on stakes, placid enemies for any willing to hone their skills. There were as many Soul Reapers both attacking and shooting targets as there were sitting on benches near my entrance. The few that took notice of me stood up to bow as others stopped what they were doing to do the same. **

**I called out to the nearest grunt, surprising him. "Have you seen Third Seat Floren Mamoru?"**

**He hastily nodded. "Y-yes, Captain," he pointed to a Soul Reaper hacking away at a badly carved dummy, "He's r-right there."**

**I left the man to settle his nerves, and walked, scowling across the field, preparing to thrash an unfortunate "dummy". By that point, most of the inhabitants in the Training Field noticed the atmosphere sour, and hastily left to live another day, leaving an ignorant Third Seat unaware of my impending wrath. **

**He seemed to take a rest from his strokes, huffing and fatigued. Behind him to his right, I raised my hand toward the beaten dummy. "Hado Thirty-One: Shakkaho!" I fired a red ball of energy, incinerating the target, startling Floren as well. He fell backward, hitting the floor with a loud thud.**

**I casually walked over to his fallen form, and gave him a solid kick to wake him up.**

**He groaned, "You could have just called my name out, Captain." He slowly picked himself off the gravel and dusted the dirt off his uniform. "I guess you found out what happened last night."**

"**You think." I paused and shook my head. "A slap on the wrist, I understand, but smashing the courtyard with their heads is too much, even for you."**

"**They had it coming," he pleaded, "You would have done the same thing, Captain."**

**He had a point. "Maybe so, Floren, but that doesn't excuse all the damage you caused."**

"**Come on Captain, how can they be shirking off their duties when we have Arrancar like the two from last week stirring up trouble in Soul Society. Everyone has to be on their guard even those fools." **

**He had another point. When we returned to the Seireitei, both Captain Hitsugaya and I went straight to Central Forty-Six to report the incident. The Seireitei was put on alert and a Captain's Meeting was called to deliberate a military course of action. Hunter-Tracker teams were then sent out, led by Captain Soifon, to close down the area and make sure no other arrancar were present in Soul Society. So far, almost a week has passed with no change.**

"**I give you that, Floren." I collected my thoughts, and said, "Look I don't blame your motives, but the way you went about it was extreme. So, as punishment," I smiled, "You have to finish some paperwork left over in my office."**

**He took a moment to think. "Well, that's not so bad; it's just a little paperwork after all, right?" **

**I turned, holding in a laugh, and began to walk away. "Make sure you turn it in by tomorrow, Floren, or else." I felt a little guilty for giving him such a harsh penalty, but only a little.**

**As I was sauntering out of the field, I became aware of the fact that the sun was lower in the sky than I remembered. There was still time for training, if only for an hour or two. There was just one more thing I had to take care of.**

**I backtracked my way to the Squad Courtyard and looked for the lieutenant among the milling squad members. I found her where I last left her, in charge of the repairs. **

**I called out to her. **

**Surprised, Hinamori said something to a nearby Soul Reaper before coming over to me.**

**She questioned, "Yes Captain?"**

"**You've done enough for today lieutenant go ahead and enjoy your night." **

**She was taken aback by my answer. "But, what about the repairs, Captain?"**

"**Have our Fifth Seat take over the work, now go, lieutenant, it's not up for discussion" I ordered. **

**She looked relieved, then smiled and said, "Thank you Captain." She bowed and rushed off.**

**Good, I thought, she deserves a break after all that happened this past week. Satisfied, I made the long trip to my private enclosure, near my chambers, to spend the night training under the approaching darkness. I, unfortunately, didn't have the luxury of relaxing. **

**Not when my zanpakuto roared to be released. **


	7. Chapter 6: Hollow Extermination

**Author's Note: Unfortunately, a few matters came up and I had to postpone updating for the month. Now that I'm free, however, I'll resume updating the story every week or two again. I urge that those who enjoy how the story is progressing vote, review, or comment to help support it. That's the only way this fan fiction will gain popularity. Also, feel free to ask any questions concerning the content in the story. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. All characters and actual story are owned by Tite Kubo. With the exemption of characters that are unfamiliar with Bleach.**

**The Rise of a Captain**

**Chapter 6: Hollow Extermination **

**The wind whistled past my haori, causing it to flutter; it managed to muffle the sound of bickering that was trailing me, for a moment. The forest around us seemed to tremble with the unruly sounds my ignorant squad was making. The veins on my forehead throbbed to the beat of my twitching eyelid. With fists clenched I tried to control my breathing for the umpteenth time. After a few seconds, I actually managed to settle my nerves, that is, until something cracked against the back of my skull. My arms shot toward the back of my head, trying to muffle the dull ache that had settled there. While cradling my head, I spotted the harbinger of my pain strewn near my feet: a sandal. Furious, I spun around to confront my impending victims who were waving scabbards and rocks in their hands while they barked at each other. **

**My Third through Seventh Seats apparently forgot that Hollows aren't deaf.**

**I grasped the hilt of my zanpakuto, prepared to avenge the swollen lump behind my head, but came short of unsheathing it when Lieutenant Hinamori placed her hand on my shoulder. I had completely forgotten that she had been walking beside me the length of the mission.**

"**I'll handle this one, Captain," she assured me with a smile that matched the glint of delight in her eyes. Without another word, she marched back toward the bunch of squabbling soul reapers while rolling up her sleeves.**

_**She's grown**_**, I realized as she pummeled the rest of the squad into submission. **_**She doesn't need me chaperoning her around while on assignments anymore. I guess I can start slugging off these Hollow Extermination Missions on her now. **_**I pictured myself lounging on my barely used couch with a searing cup of coffee in hand; the thought of sweet relaxation had me grinning. **

**A hand clasped my ankle. **

"**C-Captain, h-help me," came a whimpering voice.**

**I peered down to find Fifth Seat Bethsirem trembling and bruised lying on the ground. There was a trail through the foliage coming from the pile of recently stacked soul reapers that Hinamori had just "punished". **_**She works fast, **_**I noted. **

"**Don't worry, Beth, I'll help you." I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled, "You missed one, Lieutenant!" **

**The hope in his eyes diminished along with his future. Desperate, my Fifth Seat crawled underneath the canopy of a nearby bush. The fact that the bush was shaking gave him away though.**

"**Oops, I'll take care of it right away, Captain." She rushed over, and hauled him out by his leg through the bush's network of thorny branches. Hinamori, effortlessly, dragged the wide-eyed Fifth Seat back to the pile of squad members, while he flailed around. He stopped screaming a few seconds later.**

_**Do you ever think that your punishments are a little much, **_**uttered a familiar voice in my head? This was a surprise; it's been a few days since my zanpakuto spoke to me. The soul of my zanpakuto is usually reserved: a clichéd and arrogant samurai in full armor named Gouzen Tategami (i.e. **_**Roaring Lion)**_**. **

_**Not really**_**, I thought, **_**it helps toughen them up; I find it's better than torture.**_

_**Of course, but they still end up in the infirmary**_**, Tategami continued, **_**anyway, just make sure you let the rest of the squad take care of the fighting on this mission, they need the experience.**_

_**Yeah, I know, **_**I answered.**_** That's the whole reason I brought them with me to the Real World. **_

"**Captain," Hinamori called, snapping me from my thoughts, "the team is ready." She ran the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead and dried it on her uniform, which was already speckled with dust – and blood. **

"**Great," I called back, "let's keep hunting then."**

"**Come on guys." Hinamori waved for the five battered soul reapers to follow. The wind carried their hushed complaints as they huddled into formation.**

"**Yes, ma'am," they chorused while they hobbled after her. **

**I turned around before the squad could notice the smile on my face; they reminded me of spoiled children, at times. I waited until they caught up with me before resuming my trek. **

**The forest we were combing through seemed ordinary: it was spacious woodland dotted with the occasional shrub and fallen tree. The birds persistently chirped in their perches above us and the few deer we came across ignored our presence. The wind would frequently stir the leaves on the forest floor and send them rustling in the air. The radiance of the midday sun even appeared to coat the landscape with a layer of warmth and tranquility. The environment emanated peace rather hostility; the opposite of what I expected a forest crawling with Hollows to behave and resemble. **

"**Squad Twelve needs to get there information straight for once," I muttered under my breath.**

**About an hour later, we found ourselves alongside a twisting current of water, which I figured branched off from some nearby river. The tree line on either side of the stream stopped about fifty meters away from it, effectively making the area around the stream a clearing. There were a handful of rotted tree trunks spread along both sides of the current along with some hefty stones. The change in scenery came as a perfect opportunity to call for a break.**

"**Take a rest, everyone, we'll move on in a few minutes," I ordered before taking a seat on top of the remains of a shattered trunk. My lieutenant sat down at the foot of the log I was on. The squad separated, with some looking to wash their faces and hands in the water and others just looking for a nice place to lie down. Irritatingly, the birds around us continued to chirp away as they have since we arrived.**

"**Damn birds, they don't know when to shut up!" My Sixth Seat hefted a rock in his hand and promptly launched it into the branches of nearby tree. The chirping grew perceptively louder. **

"**Way to go, moron," my Fourth Seat Daniel chided, "throw another one, maybe they'll apologize and dance for you." He was rewarded with a few laughs from the squad. **

"**Real funny," my Sixth Seat retorted, cheeks burning, "maybe I'll make you dance!" He stomped closer to Daniel, with his fists clenched.**

**I cleared my throat; my Sixth Seat paused and started trembling. **

"**Um, you know what," he said while taking a few steps backward, "that was sort of funny." He forced a laugh before running to the safety of the stream. **

**With that settled, I took the chance to shut my eyes and relax. I tried to clear my head and focus on the sound of rushing water. Unfortunately, my mind started pondering the mission. So far, there had been no sign of any Hollows. I couldn't even pick up their spiritual pressure, which meant that they're either suppressing their presence or their not here at all. I groaned aloud: nothing was going as planned.**

_**If you're so irritated, you could spend some time polishing me for once, Masayuki**_**, Tategami mocked me.**

_**I'll throw you into the stream if you keep annoying me, Tategami, how's that for a polish?**_** I tried to settle my emotions; communication with my zanpakuto usually involved a game of insults and rebukes.**

_**Sounds tempting, but I'll pass on that**_**. Tategami somehow always found a reason to criticize my actions; good or bad. **

"**Anyone up for a bath," my Third Seat Floren asked, crouched, while taking off a lone sandal. **

**That reminded me.**

"**What happened to the other sandal, Floren?" The lump behind my head, ignored until now, began to throb again. My smile turned into a grin while I cracked my knuckles.**

**Floren hesitated, and said, "I, um, lost it when I tripped over a tree root." I noticed the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He smiled vainly, and continued, "It's no big deal, Captain, and I'm used to walking barefoot."**

"**Really, well, I think I know where you left it." I jumped off the log and began sauntering to his fidgeting form. I placed my hand on my sword's hilt and drew it a fraction of an inch. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he saw the light glint off the exposed blade. **

"**W-wait, C-captain, It was an accident," Floren pleaded. He stood up and waved his hands in front of himself defensively. "Please, I still need my legs." **

**My mind ran though all the options I had to exact my revenge, which included throwing him into the river, or a good old fashioned beating. When I reached his quivering form, I pulled my free hand back into a fist – and stopped. **

"**Something's wrong," I muttered cautiously while I scanned around the ravine. Everyone was still either at the stream or huddled up in groups. The area looked exactly as when we entered it. I couldn't figure out what was out of place. **

"**Finally, those damned birds piped it down!" My Sixth Seat exclaimed, back at the stream. **

**The chirping! It had been badgering us the whole mission and I didn't even notice when it stopped: that's what was strange. **

"**Everyone, group up," I ordered. The squad, startled at first, left what they were doing and soon gathered around me. **

"**Captain," uttered my visibly worried Lieutenant, "What's wrong?"**

"**Draw your zanpakutos, everyone, we've got company," I said, ignoring her question. The hiss of eight sword's being drawn rang through the air. **

**For a few drawn out moments, the nine of us stood in a circle, with me in the center. The darkness lurking in the surrounding trees on either side of us emanated foreboding. The forest, bustling with sounds minutes before, was silent; the lighting seemed dimmer than before as well. To my surprise, a chorus of ear-splitting laughs sprung from the forest. My hand never left the security of my zanpakuto's hilt. Five figures erupted from out of the surrounding darkness and began circling us; we were separated from them by at least twenty meters. **

**I scanned around, trying to take a better look at our opposition. The first thing I noticed: they were all Hollows. Four of the Hollows were pretty uniform in size and shape, give or take a pair of wings and legs. Their skin was reminiscent of a moonless night while their masks resembled the likeness of bone. Needless to say, they were your basic low tier Hollows. Except, for the Hollow directly in front of me; he wasn't so simple. This one was by far the smallest of the group, measuring a few feet shorter than his surrounding brethren. Even with his small stature, the faint Spiritual Pressure I registered coming off of him resembled that of an Arrancar. I spotted fragments of a mask around his neck that were almost obscured by his long tan hair; he even wore the same outfit that the two arrancar who attacked the Rukon District had on. **

"**About time you Soul Reapers noticed we were following you," the arrancar declared. "We were getting bored of playing this silly game of Cat and Mouse, so I decided that we get the action rolling." The arrancar clutched the sword at his hip, but soon released his grip on it and returned his hand back to his side. "You know what?" He said to no one in particular. "This seems like the perfect opportunity to test out His Majesty's new recruits." He gestured to us, and called out, "Hollows! Destroy these Soul Reapers in the name His Majesty, and you shall join his glorious Army!" **

**The atmosphere went from tense full to chaotic as the four Hollows around us let out blood curdling roars. They edged closer to our formation, hunger and anger evident with each eager step. **

**I prepared to unsheathe my zanpakuto, until a reprimanding voice in my mind said, **_**remember: let the squad take care of the small fry.**_** That's right. I had almost forgotten. **

**The Hollows were almost upon us. **

**I ordered, "Everyone, separate into groups of two and take on a Hollow!" Call out for help if you're getting overwhelmed!" **

**No one questioned my order; they knew their duty and the stakes of failure. In the span of a few seconds, the formation dispersed, with each pair of Soul Reapers confronting an individual Hollow. I alone stood in the center of the fighting, yet to have even drawn my blade, as I locked my scrutiny on the unmoved arrancar. We stood there, for a few moments, assessing each other, before I paced closer to his location. **

"**My name, arrancar, is Captain Assan Masayuki of Squad Five in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." I affirmed. "Before I end you, I would at least like to know your name." I stopped a few meters short of him.**

"**End me?" The arrancar laughed. "You have our roles reversed, Captain; I will be the one to end you." This time he drew his sword. "My name is Pablo de Clavos, and I shall be your executioner." **

**Pablo lunged at me, attempting to pierce my abdomen, but I darted out of the way before he could make contact. He redirected the momentum of his attack and tried to slash horizontally at my body, however I moved out of the way again. He was slower than I expected. I then, leisurely, unsheathed my zanpakuto and waited for his next move. **

"**A quick one aren't you," Pablo assessed as he turned to face me again. "This might not be as quick as I predicted." He squared his stance and released a sloth of Spiritual Pressure. He began to laugh and throw taunts concerning my demise.**

**I wasn't fazed. Instead, I relaxed a bit; he was nothing compared to that female arrancar.**

**Again, Pablo tried to rush me, this time, trying to hack at my right shoulder. Rather than dodging again, I parried his diagonal cut, one handed, and, before he could back off, aimed my spare hand at his now exposed chest. **

"**Hado Thirty-One: Shakkaho!" **

**I fired, point blank, a red sphere of Spirit Particles that impacted the center of his chest. A gust of black smoke, subsequently, encompassed his body. I leaped back and waited for the smoke to clear. After a few seconds, the smoke disappeared, revealing a battered Pablo; the white cloth at his torso was singed black, surrounding a bloody crater. He probed helplessly at the fresh wound. **

"**D-damn y-you," he gasped. "I-I'll make you pay!"**

**His arm shook as he straightened his sword vertically, directly in front of him. Like before, his Spiritual Pressure intensified. **

**Curious, I watched him and pondered what his plan was.**

"**N-now despair, S-soul Reaper, as your hopes d-diminish!" He proclaimed. "Crush, Martillo!" (I.e. Hammer)**

**I stood there, aghast, as a screen of Spirit Power enveloped him. The Spiritual Pressure emanating from his body increased three-fold. **_**What the heck is happening**_**? **

**He soon emerged from the cocoon of Spirit Power, completely different: his wound from my Hado Spell was gone, leaving only an imprint of a scar behind. Both his arms were incased in a bonelike substance that expanded where his hands used to be, effectively making both of his limbs giant clubs. The mask fragments around his neck were fused together forming a collar. He looked almost like an ordinary Hollow.**

**I let out a held breath and relaxed again: I expected a little more from this arrancar. In a way, his new transformation actually made him look weaker. **

**That was a poor mistake.**

**Pablo smirked, before vanishing; he rematerialized less than a breadth away from me with a club-arm raised. Too late to dodge, I swung my zanpakuto upward and intercepted the blow. The force of the impact reverberated, from my arms, through the length of my body. Pain soon surged through my body in the wake of the shockwave. I Flash Stepped away, about ten meters, to try to settle my shaking body.**

**Both my arms were numb, while the rest of my body felt bruised and beaten; I was barely able to hold on to my zanpakuto. Hopelessly, I feebly tried to raise my arms. They moved a few inches upward before falling back down. **

**Pablo laughed his delight at my poor condition.**

"**You should be grateful that you at least have movement in those arms of yours," He said trying to regain his composure. "Most opponents that block my attacks from my released form don't move at all afterwards." **

_**This is bad, how am I going to beat him without my arms?**_** I was out of options: I couldn't use Kido and I could barely move my zanpakuto. I should not have let my guard down. **

"**This has been fun and all, Captain Masayuki, but I have to report back to his Majesty with the new recruits." Pablo asserted, "I'll make this quick." He started walking toward me. **

_**Damn**_**, I thought, **_**there's no other choice then. **_**Tategami was going to hold this over my head for a long time.**

**I forced my arms upward, so that they were directly in front of me. I shook as I held my zanpakuto horizontally, gripping the blade in my left hand and the hilt in my right. I channeled my Spirit Power toward my zanpakuto.**

"**Awaken, Gouzen Tategami!"**

**My zanpakuto radiated light as it slowly separated and encased both my hands. The light faded away revealing two identical clawed gloves. The gloves were plated in metal, and sectioned at the joints of my fingers allowing me full dexterity with my hands. At the tip of each finger was a slightly curving claw that protruded about an inch. They were reminiscent of a lion's paws. **

**I coiled my fingers, allowing the points of my claws to meet above the center of my palm. The light from the setting sun glinted off the claw points. **_**My hands and arms are still numb; I'll have to end this quickly.**_

"**That's your zanpakuto's release?" Pablo mocked, "What are you going to do scratch me?" Pablo, who had paused to watch my sword transform, began to laugh hysterically. He slowly eased his amusement, and continued, "Enough, it's time to end this joke."**

**Pablo, like before, vanished and reappeared in front of me, attempting to crush me with another downward swipe. Unlike before, however, I reacted with ample time, and swiped my semi-coiled hand across his arm, severing it. The arm fell harmlessly to the ground with a solid thud. His face contorted in pain, and then to anger, as he tried to back away.**

"**You bas..."**

**He never finished the insult: as Pablo was retreating, I Flash Stepped behind him and diagonally swiped at his back, leaving a bloody swath behind. His body stubbornly lurched forward, and collapsed. Almost instantly, his mangled body began disintegrating into nothingness; I inquisitively watched while his body was disappearing. After a few seconds, there was nothing left of him.**

**Secure that he was dead, I recalled my zanpakuto's release. My arms painfully dropped to my sides as the numbness faded from them; I grimaced. **_**Looks like I'm going to have pay Squad Four a visit when I get back.**_

**A thought snapped to attention, and I panicked: **_**The squad!**_** In my fight against the arrancar, I unknowingly wandered away from the battle my squad was waging. I had to get to them.**

**I spun on my heel, and stopped, dumbfounded. Barely thirty meters down the stream, were eight grinning faces. Relieved, and careful not inspire more pain in my body, I limp to them. Although scratched and bruised, they weren't too badly injured. **

"**How long have you guys been watching?" I was a little worried that they might have seen me blunder with the arrancar.**

"**A minute or two, Captain, right when you released your zanpakuto," Hinamori answered for the group. There was a slight trickle of blood coming from a tear in her kimonos' sleeve. **

**I stopped myself from saying anything about it when I noticed that most, if not all, of the squad appeared to have similar wounds. It was safe to say that they didn't have an easy battle on their part. **

"**I hope you all enjoyed the show then," I said with a slight grin. "Lieutenant, open up the Senkaimon; we're going back to Soul Society."**

"**Yes, Captain," Hinamori answered. She began the ceremony.**

**Central Forty-Six needed to know about the events of this mission; this so called "Majesty" seemed to be the root of all the occurrences in Soul Society and the Real World.**

"**Floren, you had better have that Hell Butterfly ready to go. We can't get back if we don't have it." I had an inkling of what his reply would be.**

**Floren hesitated. "Um…" **

**The lump behind my head began to throb again…**


End file.
